


Candy Flavored Anal

by Mucus_Pukus



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Cages, Crying, Food Sex, Isolation, MMORPGs, Magic, Multi, Mutilation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sold, Wizard101 - Freeform, Wizards, assplay, kidnap, owners, shit fic, this isn't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mucus_Pukus/pseuds/Mucus_Pukus
Summary: Striking up a deal with Judge Veg, you find yourself dealing with one less Cabal agent. Hans and Greta get the short end of the stick.
Kudos: 1





	Candy Flavored Anal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke 😳🦘

“Get me out of here!” yelled Hans. His overall slightly undone, with his exposed chest full of damp fur. 

“Not until you put on the cock ring.” demanded the Cabal Soldier, his fingers messily pulling off his armor. Dark eyes concentrated over the scared rat that was pressed up against the bars of the wooden cage. 

“The wizard sold you.” His finger ran down one of the bars, a devious smile was over him, “You’re property now. No one is coming to save you.” 

Hans stared up at him -- for the first time while being confined for a week -- with large glazed eyes and a trembling lip, “y-you’re lying.” 

The Cabal Soldier laughed, now fully nude. “Judge Veg, wanted me to prepare you.” His gloved hand over his stiff cock. 

Hans shook his head while scurrying into the corner. 

The humanoid stepped closer to the cage, the keys dangling in his grip as he opened the cage door.

Hans scrambled for the exit of the cage. A sharp pain ran through the tips of his fingers causing him to slow down. Prior to arriving here, he was declawed, now all that was left were bandaged stubs. 

The Cabal Soldier gripped the smooth-furred mole, his fingers harshly digging into his sides, a quick yell cut through the stone room. In a swift motion, the Cabal Soldier flipped Hans on his back. Now they were staring at each other. 

“Little bitch.” The Cabal Soldier stared down at him with a furious look. Hans stared back waiting for the next move. 

The Cabal Soldier grabbed Hans’ right leg to give him room. Hans tried his hardest to get his mind to think of other things but nothing was working. He couldn't ignore the grip nor the strokes of the gloved hand.

Hans stared at the bars of the wooden cage feeling the heat of the Cabal’s Soldier’s breath over his fur. Then he felt a brush up against his asshole. He swallowed the lump in his throat. The Cabal Soldier’s middle finger ran up and down Hans slit. 

“Worth the price, new and tight,” He laughed. Hans looked up at him, his fingers wrapped around his tongue saliva dripping from them.

He inserted both of them at the same time making Hans yell in pain. He slid them in and out a few times, spreading Hans. The took them out to grab one of Nana’s famous Gumballs. It was red, the size of a golf ball. 

Hans tried to squirm away but the Cabal Soldier held him down. He leaned down closer to Hans and pushed the Gumball in Hans’ asshole with his tongue. That made his penis hard, the pre-come leaking from his tiny dick. 

Hans shivered while staring at the ground. “Feels good doesn’t it?” Hans didn’t want to admit it but it did. 

“Now that cock ring, you’re ready for it.” The Cabal Soldier grabbed the candy ring that was laying on the ground next to them. He held down Hans while adjusting the ring over his dick. 

Hans stared through his bushy eyebrows, whimpering when he felt the pressure of the candy. 

“Let’s put another in.” The Cabal Soldier held a pink gumball in between his fingers while smiling. He quickly popped it in his mouth to heavily coat it in a layer of saliva. 

Hans watched as The Cabal Soldier withdrew it and placed it right at his entrance but not pushing it in. The Cabal Soldier readjusted himself, dick in hand ready to push it in with the head. 

Hans’ back arched while moaning into the coldness. His dry nose was now completely wet from the stimulation. He felt the second gumball enter him completely and the first burrow in deeper. He started to pant sharply in quickly wanting to come but the blue candy ring was stopping him.

The Cabal Soldier wasted no time in sliding his full length inside of Hans. Hans stayed still for a second letting it settle with what had just happened, his breath caught in his throat. 

The Cabal Soldier watched in amusement. He couldn't waste more time though. Soon the Judge would be here. He leaned into Hans to get a better position in order to fuck him hard. 

His fingers softly pawed at the Cabal Soldier’s chest as if asking to slow down but he knew that wasn't going to work. 

Hitting final thrusts, the gumballs surely deep within him, tears were slipping down his face while yelling to stop. 

He wasn't sure how much he had endured. The need to come was high. he probably passed out from being subjected to such torcher. 

“Fuck-” The cabal Soldier groaned with a heated face. He pulled his dick out of Hans leaving a trail of come. The Cabal Soldier removed the candy ring off of Hans’ dick making him come immediately with a loud squeal. Finally it was over. 

“Stay put, don't want those slipping out now do we?” 

Hans stayed put not wanting to be put through more pain, he felt messy and sticky. It was uncomfortable to move with the gumballs inside of him.

The Cabal Soldier was no fully dressed again, his dark green armor clean as if nothing had happened. Hans was still laid over the cage’s floor, his mouth slightly opened as he watched the Cabal Solder straighten up. He was confused, why was he doing this? 

There were footsteps -- Hans’ ears perked up waiting for more movement. Someone was coming... but they weren’t alone. Whoever was with them sounded like they were being dragged. 

Hans remembered something -- the night he met up with the wizard in that alley, he was with his sister. His heart began to race as he tried to get up but was too sore to even move, plus the gumballs.

His eyes dragged towards the Cabal Soldier who was at the door standing still and waiting for the Judge. 

Hans tried to swallow his fear, hoping that Greta wasn’t the one who was being dragged by him. 

The door creaked opened. The kangaroo hopped in, his thicc body tightly covered by black leather. His long but flaccid penis hung next to his feet practically. His black sunglasses hid his gaze from Hans but he knew he was staring him down. 

“Now what do we got here?” His thick Australian accent made Hans cringe. A thick purple tongue wet his bottom lip as his right arm that was holding a chain yanked a slumped figure into the room.

“GRETA!” Hans slightly stood up only to see Greta with matted fur, naked too. Hans never wanted to see his sister in such an obscene manner. Her enlarged breasts were held down tightly by nipple clamps, there was a tight black collar around her neck that connected to the chain Judge Veg held onto. Her fingers were bandaged up as well. Her eyes soulless, yet, she avoided her brother’s gaze. 

Judge Veg hopped closer to Hans, the Cabal Soldier slipping out of the room and closing the door behind him without an order. 

Greta struggled to sit up straight. The kangaroo gripped her by the fur on her head only to toss her into the cage with Hans. 

“Greta,” Hans panted out while wrapping his arms around his younger sister. 

She finally looked up at Hans, her eyes were bloodshot from crying. “I-I’m sorry, Hans.” she sniffled. 

“I should’ve known the wizard would do this.” 

Hans stared down, tears falling into the wooden floor. The hops from Judge Veg echoed in his head. He was right in front of them now. He couldn’t forgive Greta, not yet at least. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
